AlpineClan/Roleplay
Archives Archive I - Archive II ---- Breezestar turned to Silentsecret beginning to lick his ears affectionately.--Minkclaw woke not long after the rain stopped. "Poppyshade?" He asked looking around not finding her. 16:12, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Reedwillow sat in the rain, his gaze dull. He was already getting sick, the black smoke warrior could feel it, so sitting in the rain wouldn't make much of a difference. He cast Sundapple an upset glance, finding his former mate in the warrior's den. I loved her so much...Then she left me, just like that. 16:13, May 16, 2015 (UTC Garnet blinked awake, spotting Reedwillow's upset look. "You okay?" she mewed once she had walked over to him. --- Silentsecret purred, resting his head on his mate's shoulder, relaxing his shoulders. 16:31, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Reedwillow's dull gaze fell onto Garnet, the warrior nearly holding back tears. "...I...I-I'm fine, get back inside, I don't want you getting sick..." The black smoke tom choked, nudging her shoulder to urge her to return into her den. 16:34, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Minkclaw turned to his denmate. Reedwillow had been distant since Sundapple left him. Did she like someone else? The deputy sat beside his friend. "Hey," the tomcat said softly.--Breezestar purred once the two had finished. She stood catching sight of some AridClan cats patroling their borders. 16:38, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Garnet looed beseechingly at him, sounding far older than she was. "You're thinking about Sundapple, aren't you?" --- Silentsecret raised his head, narrowing his eyes at the AridClan cats. 16:40, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Reedwillow's gaze fell to the ground. "...I loved her, Garnet...She just ended it, just like that. Am I a bad cat? Am I not good enough...?" He murmured softly with a shake of his head, holding his tail over the apprentice's head once more to make sure she didn't get sick from the rain. 16:42, May 16, 2015 (UTC) She looked at him. "Of course you're not a bad cat. You did what you could to keep love alive." 16:48, May 16, 2015 (UTC) "Then why would she break up with me? We talked of kits, of happiness, of being mates and living happily together until our deaths, and beyond that..." Reedwillow sighed, closing his eyes. 16:50, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Minkclaw left deciding he needed to be left alone. The tomcat had nothing to do as Poppyshade wasn't near and Breezestar was out with Silentsecret. The mink tomcat sighed and sat down alone letting his mind wander. 16:57, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Sundapple angled her ears towards Reedwillow, but didn't look at him. Couldn't he understand that she just...Lost love for him? 17:03, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Minkclaw turned away from his friend towards Sundapple. If Poppyshade wanted to play hard to get let her. He decided greeting the dappled molly.--Breezestar murmured something to Silentsecret. "It's just a border patrol.' 21:18, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Sundapple blinked as the deputy approached him. "...Let me guess, Reedwillow's talking about me breaking up with him, isn't he?" 21:21, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Poppyshade blinked, feeling hurt. She watched with sad eyes as the mink deputy walked away. Fine, let him be that way, let him be with others. I don't care. The molly swallowed, holding back tears. 21:45, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Reedwillow shook his head slowly, gazing up at Poppyshade. Looks like she's going through the same thing... 21:46, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Poppyshade blinked at Reedwillow, seeing a similar feeling in his eyes. 22:16, May 16, 2015 (UTC) (Healing circle time.... "Hi, my name's Reedwillow, and I was dumped by my girlfriend.) Reedwillow gazed up at the she-cat. "You too, huh?" 22:20, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Minkclaw laughed. "Isn't he always. He'll find someone eventually. I just wish Poppyshade would make up her mind. Sometimes I think the two, Reedwillow and Poppyshade are meant for each other." He whispered to where only she could hear. 22:42, May 16, 2015 (UTC) ("Hi, I'm Poppyshade, and I just watched a cat have her kits blown out of her stomach.") Poppyshade shrugged. "Minkclaw just is deciding I'm too snappy." She sighed, twitching a russet ear. Reedwillow flattened his ears. "...Sundapple just...Left, without a warning. Really heart-breaking." He sighed sadly.---- Sundapple shrugged. "I don't know, maybe she is, maybe she's not. The only thing I know for sure is that Reedwillow's not the one for me. I don't know who is, but it isn't him." 22:51, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Minkclaw sighed. "True. I'm just going to focus on my duties for now if Poppyshade wants to be mmate let her be."(Hi I'm Minkclaw and I'm the first to train in The Dark Forest!) 23:12, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Poppyshade looked at Minkclaw with sharp scarlet eyes, the color of poppies. "I have no plans whatsoever to mating, let alone having kits." 23:45, May 16, 2015 (UTC) The deputy ignored her comment. "So your looking for Mr. Right huh?" He asked.--Breezestar felt pity for her deputy as she had just arrived to hear about sad love yada yada! She grabbed a vole. 00:02, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Reedwillow watched the two argue. "Perzonally, i want to have a litter of kits with my soul mate, when I find her." 00:03, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Minkclaw's tail drooped sadly as he heard Poppyshade. "Love is overrated." He said. "To be honest I don't need a mate!" He murmured. 02:17, May 17, 2015 (UTC) "That's what they all say. But hey, I've been perfectly happy as a single cat, I suggest you try it." Sundapple muttered, although it wasn't exactly true. She felt quite lonely now. 02:23, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Minkclaw nodded. "Are you lonely?" He asked his pale blue eyes meeting Poppyshade. The deputy looked away sadly. 03:10, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Sundapple shifted her gaze to her paws. "I broke up with him, he didn't break up with me...But we wanted kits, so Starclan yes I'm lonely." 03:12, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Minkclaw nodded. "Yeah I hear you. I'd like kits but ya know life is life." 04:00, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Sundapple narrowed her eyes slightly. "You do realize that kits have lives as well, yes?" 04:02, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Minkclaw blinked. "Yeah. I just think I'm too young right now." 04:11, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Sundapple gave the deputy a funny look. "For one, if you're deputy, you aren't 'too young' to have kits, and for two, I wasn't talking about having kits with you. I'm stating my own opinion here, I'd simply like to have some of my own one day with my true love." 04:23, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Poppyshade continued to sit beside Reedwillow, eyes narrowed. 13:36, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Minkclaw laughed. "I meant I don't want kits right now." The mink tomcat flicked his ears towards Poppyshade. "I wasn't saying I want kits with you. Don't get me wrong your nice and all but your just my friend." 14:25, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Reedwillow shifted. "...." He gazed at his paws before gazing back at Garnet. "...You should probably get back into the Apprentice's den now, you'll get sick..." He meowed awkwardly. 14:33, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Garnet sighed, dipping her head. "Alright," she muttered, slinking back to the apprentice's den. --- Poppyshade nodded. "And you're just my friend as well," she said simply, standing and walking away. 15:20, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Though everyone us left, Reedwillow remained where he sat in the rain. Sundapple curled in a ball with a sigh, ignoring the warrior's sad gaze. 15:38, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Minkclaw turned away from Poppyshade. I wasn't talking about you! I love you! Minkclaw sighed and lay down in the middle of camp not caring if he got sick right now. 17:24, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Stop looking at me like that, Reedwillow...We just aren't meant to be! Sundapple thought, flattening her calico ears as the black smoke warrio remained in the rain. 18:20, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Poppyshade walked out of camp, ignoring the drizzle. She walked to the corner of the territory, sitting beside a river, watching the droplets fall into the water. 19:19, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Reedwillow sneezed as rain dripped into his nose. He padded out of camp to be alone, thunder rumbling ahead. 19:21, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Poppyshade raised her head, watching as a crack of lightning ripped into the sky. She blinked, the startling light reflected in her scarlet eyes, deep as poppies for which she was named. 20:57, May 17, 2015 (UTC) (Here's a twist...) Reedwillow padded after the she-cat, giving her a curious glance. "Hey, are you alright-" Before he could finished, lightning struck the black smoke warrior, and he fell to the ground. 21:00, May 17, 2015 (UTC) (umm wtf?) Poppyshade turned and gasped, covering her mouth with her paws. She stared with huge eyes at the smoking, singed mess of Reedwillow. 23:27, May 17, 2015 (UTC) (Something interesting needed to happen, he's still alive) Reedwillow didn't move, but his heart kept beating, though slightly irregularly. 23:35, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Minkclaw followed Poppyshade out of camp slightly hidden by the ground and bushes. "Reedwillow!" The deputy hefted him onto his shoulders grunting and heading back to camp under the tom's weight. The mink tomcat wobbled into camp with Reedwillow on his back. "Brineowl!" He got out before falling with his heavy friend on his back. 17:09, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Brineowl darted out of her den. "What the hell happened?!" She darted to the black tom while Poppyshade worked her claws into the ground. 18:51, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Minkclaw panted. "Struck by lightning." Breezestar dashed out spotting the cats gathered around. "What's going on?" 09:39, May 29, 2015 (UTC) Poppyshade looked at Breezestar. "Reedwillow got struck by lightning." 18:03, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Breezestar frowned. "Will he make it?" The small leader asked. 18:37, June 5, 2015 (UTC)